Stayed Together
by Milye6
Summary: What if Hiei and Yukina were never separated at birth? How would their lives change? This is a story about what would happen if Hiei was never thrown off of the island of the ice maidens and how their story would change. ONE-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

"No! You can't do this to me Rui!" Hina pleaded, struggling to pull free from the other ice maidens to save her new born son from being thrown off the cliff.

"Rui, I realized you were Hina's dear friend, but your sympathy for him is meaningless. This wrenched child will bring death to untold numbers to our kin if he remains," crocked the elder.

Rui shook under the pressure of her best friend's pleads and the elder's commands as she held the little bundle of cloth wrapped carefully in seals in her hands close. Tears that turned into Hirui stones dropped from her eyes and she held out the cloth over the cliff.

"No!" cried Hina in desperation as many Hirui stones fell from her eyes.

"Meaningless!" shouted the elder.

With one last hesitation, Rui whispered a small prayer as she let go of the cloth, letting it drop into the sea of clouds along with a few tears that dropped from her eyes.

Hina stared out into emptiness as she watched the little bundle of cloth fall down, down down down into the clouds and disappearing from sight. She let her body fall limp into the freezing cold snow as more jewels fell from her eyes. Sniffling a sob, she cried out in deep sadness and despair, "No!"

Rui turned back to her friend as regret flashed through her eyes. Noticing the regret, the elder walked up to her, "That was the right choice. Now we will all be safe."

Rui looked down, not bearing to see her friend suffer her lost, wondering if all of this sadness is worth the safety. She knew that whether or not she dropped the bundle, Hina's son would come to kill them all without hesitation, but was doing so worth seeing her friend break down like this? She shut her eyes tight as the mournful cries of depression reverberated throughout the whole island.

After a few moments, the cries and sobs stopped. Rui looked hesitantly up to see what happened, but only to see her dear friend trying to kill herself with a sharp piece of ice. Rushing up to her, Rui tried to stop Hina from stabbing herself with the ice blade, "Wait Hina! Please stop!"

"I can't live anymore, not with my son gone!" Hina cried out with grief and she tried to stab herself with the ice.

"Hina! Please hear me out! Please!" Rui pleaded, with jewels falling into the snow.

"But..." Hina protested, but when she saw the look in Rui's eyes, she couldn't help but listen to her.

"Hina... I'm sorry that I kept this secret until now... but..." Rui walked up to Hina, placed her lips near her ear, and whispered so only she can hear, "that was just a pot."

"What?" Hina whispered back just as softly, not believing what she just heard.

Rui took a deep breath and continued, "Your son is still here, safe and alive, what I just dropped was a pot."

Hina stared wide eyed at her friend with jewels of relieve rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't believe what she just heard, her son, still here and alive? She could barely contain her happiness but the look on Rui's face made her contain it, reminding her that there are other maidens near by. _Now's not the time to celebrate_, she thought to herself,_ if the elder found out, then we're all doomed. We have to act this out_, she decided. Swallowing down the big lump in her throat, she gasped, "Rui... how can you do this...?"

Rui shook her head dramatically, "I'm so sorry, but I had to..."

Hina, legs shacking hard as she fell limp on to the snow once again, mumbled, "But... but why...?"

Rui bend down to help her friend up, "I had to... for the sake of everyone..."

Hina looked up with teary eyes, "This has nothing to do with everyone!"

As Rui looked down with guilt, all the other ice maidens watched on in confusion. Some of the maidens were touched by the scene for no particular reason, so some had teary eyes as well. The elder also watched on with confusion, wondering what Rui did that caused such emotions. Even though it was due time for Hina's punishment, the elder decided to wait and see what was the cause for the emotions. The punishment can be done later.

Rui looked up with teary eyes as well, "If I didn't do so, I don't think I can bear to see you again..."

Hina sobbed a little, "But... wouldn't this just make things worse?"

Rui held Hina's cold hands close, "Please... it's for the best... otherwise..." Rui looked down as Hina stared on with wide teary eyes, "I don't think... I am worthy of being... your best... friend..."

At this point, all the other ice maidens, except for the elder, had teary eyes, some even burst into tears. Hirui stones littered the snow as they watched the scene as if they were watching soap opera. A very emotional soap opera in fact. So emotional that even the coldest ice maidens would have teary eyes. All except for the elder had handkerchiefs in hand as they watch, wiping away tears before they became jewels.

Suddenly, Hina shot into Rui's arms with jewels trailing behind her, crying, "I forgive you Rui! I forgive you!"

Rui, surprised by the sudden outburst, also burst into tears and hugged Hina back tightly, whispering, "Thank you... thank you..."

That's when all except for the elder burst into tears, so touched by the scene they could have given the two friends a round of applause, but refrained from doing so, since this is suppose to be a serious situation. The elder was unsatisfied by the outcome, she never found out what was the cause of all the tears. Stepping forward, the elder broke through the mournful crying, "Enough! Too many tears had been shed today." All the crying stopped once the elder spoke, and all the attention was turned to her. Scanning the area, the elder's eyes rested at Rui, "I assume that you have said your last words to your dear friend, but now's not the time for happy endings. Hina had broken the sacred law of Hyouga, given birth to a cursed child, and is to be punished immediately."

Hina looked up in horror at the elder. She knew she was going to face the punishment anyhow, but knowing that her son is safe and sound, she has to see him again one last time with her daughter, and give them a name at least. Rui noticed the look on Hina's face and stood up to face the elder, "Please Elder... I know Hina had done the forbidden, but please let her live for one more day, let her stay with her daughter for one more day."

The elder stared to Rui for a moment then turned to Hina, who is still staring up at her. Her turned her head back to Rui when she got back onto her knees, planting them in the cold snow, and bowed a couple of times, "Please Elder... please..."

Following Rui's example, Hina also started to bow and plead along with her friend, since she really needs to see her daughter and son once more. After a few minutes of bowing and pleading, the elder sighed in defeat, "Fine, it would be too cruel to not have that child see her mother at least once. But only one day, once that day is over, we must move on with the punishment."

Rui and Hina turned to each other with a small relief smile plastered on their faces. Bowing once again to the elder, they thanked, "Thank you Elder... we will not waste our time." The elder turned away without another word and walked back towards the town. Getting back on to their feet, Rui grabbed Hina's arm and lead her to the forest, "Come, Hina, let's go see your children."

Hina nodded with tears in her eyes, and the two friends rushed to the forest hand in hand. After a few moments of running, the two maidens came to a stop in front of a small wooden hut hidden in the snow and trees. Hina looked with anticipation at the hut, then turned to Rui. Rui nodded, showing Hina that this is where her children are. Walking up to the hut, Rui took out a small stone key out from the sleeve of her kimono, and unlocked the door. Not wasting a second, Hina rushed into the hut, looking around in the darkness, "Where are they? Where are they?"

Rui smiled a little at Hina's excitement, even though her friend only has one more day left to live, she couldn't help but feel a little happy. Telling her friend to calm down, she lit a piece of wood and threw it into the fireplace, giving light and warmth into the room. Hina looked around in anticipation, though disappointed that she still couldn't see her dear children. Rui walked up to a bed at the side of the hut and lifted up the blankets, revealing a small baby wrapped in cloth with mint green hair, just like her mother's, sleeping peacefully.

Hina sighed as she saw her daughter, walking up towards the sleeping child, she gently picked her up and placed her on her lap as she sat down on the bed. Rocking the baby girl in her sleep, Hina looked up at Rui with a questioning glance, as if asking were her son is. Rui winked back and walked up to a large jar that is slightly ajar, lifted the lid, and reached down. Straightening her back, Rui walked back to Hina with a bundle of cloth wrapped carefully with seals around it, and placed it on Hina's lap, right next to the sleeping daughter. Hina peered into the bundle, and sighed when she saw her son's little sleeping face, though clutching tightly to his Hirui stone.

Hina shuffled a little to make her sitting position a little more comfortable, but that one small movement caused her son to awake. He had big sharp blood red eyes that seems to be glaring up at her, and he grinned a tiny grin with little sharp teeth. Hina sighed once more as she stared at her son. "You look so much like your father..." she mumbled, stroking the cloth wrapped around her babies. That's when her daughter also awoke with a little sob. "Sh..." Hina cooed her daughter, patting her back, "It's alright... mommy's here..." Her daughter sniffled a sob and opened her eyes, that is big and blood red just like her brother's, but gentler. Hina stared at her children proudly, "They are defiantly my children."

Rui shuffled a giggle as she watch her friend stare fondly at her own children. She crouched down to see Hina's twins better, then looked up. "So? What are you going to name them?" she questioned, barely containing her excitement of knowing the children's names. Hina closed her eyes for a while, deep in thought. Then she opened her eyes with a big smile on her face, the biggest smile her friend ever seen before.

Hina motioned her daughter, "Her name shall be Yukina," then she motioned to her son, "and his name shall be Hiei."

Rui looked from one child to the other, "Why's that?"

Hina shrugged, "No particular reason, it just feels right." and hugged her newly named children close.

Rui grinned a little, reciting their names in her head a few times, "They're perfect Hina."

Hina looked up proudly, "Of course they are." Then her face changed from a look of a proud mother to a look of a worried friend, "But Rui... what will happen to you and Hiei if they found out about him?"

Rui looked down at Hiei, who is still wide awake, unlike his sister who fell right back to sleep, and he seems to be listening and understanding every word Hina and Rui said. Rui looked up again, "Hiei will probably be forced to leave again, and I would probably have the same fate as you."

Hina looked down in guilt, "Rui... even though you did all of this for me... and I'm grateful for it... but I don't think I can bear the pressure of you getting the same fate just because of me..."

Rui placed a hand on Hina's shoulder, "It's okay Hina, if I did drop Hiei down the cliff, I don't think I can bear to face you any longer. I'm your friend, and friends help and support each other right?"

Hina looked up gratefully, "Thank you Rui... I don't think I can thank you enough for this."

"Don't worry too much about it. If you want to thank me, you should spend as much time with your children. I don't want my efforts to go into waste."

Hina nodded as she turn her attention back to the bundles of cloth. Yukina was snoring softly in her sleep as Hiei stared wide eyed up at his mother, as if listening intently to every word said. Hina snuggled with the two of them, mumbling, "No matter if your a cursed child or a beauty, I will love both of you equally and as much as a mother can."

Soon enough, Hiei who had been awake all this time gave a big toothy yawn and snuggled in his cloth, falling asleep. Hina smiled as she got into a sleeping position along with her babies and fell into a deep sleep with them. Rui gave them all a smile as she cover the sleeping family with a blanket, and walked out of the hut, "I'll see you tomorrow..." Rui left, locking the wooden door behind her.

* * *

Once the sun's rays kissed the floating country of Hyougo, Rui was already out of bed and wearing her kimono, preparing her visit to her best friend with a whole basket of food and goodies. Once everything was in place, the sun was barely in sight as she rushed out the door into the frosty forest. Running along the trees, she tried to get to the small hut as fast as she can without messing up the food in her basket. She had to make Hina's last day of life as happy as possible, so she won't have any regrets and would move on without a worry. Just the thought of Hina's last day made her feel sad and depressed, but she forced herself to keep a smile plastered on her face when she sees her. She can cry all she wants afterwards, but right now Hina's alive and she has to make the best out if it.

When the hut came into view, the Sun was already midway to noon, and Rui slowed down into a slower pace, so she won't wake Hina or any of her babies. She walked up to the wooden door of the hut, taking the key out of her sleeve, she unlocked the door. When she peeked into the house, apparently the family was already wide awake. Hina was watching Yukina and Hiei stare at each other on the bed, though both children were still wrapped up. Hina looked up in alarm when she heard the door creak open, but relaxed once she saw it was Rui who opened the door. Rui stepped into the hut waving her basket in front of her to show that she brought some food to share.

The two friends spent all morning eating, chatting, and cooing over the two children, though most of the time Yukina was asleep, Hiei was wide awake and was quite attentive in the maiden's chatting, staring up at them with piercing red eyes. Rui couldn't help but shiver under Hiei's stare, as if it was asking for blood, though she dismissed her feelings quite fast, thinking that it was only her imagination.

When noon came across the clock, Rui got up, "Hina, it's about time for me to go back to the village to do some business. Will you be okay by yourself?"

Hina waved her friend away, "Yes, I'll be fine Rui, just go off and do your job, I don't want to you get into trouble."

Rui smiled as she walked out of the hut and locking the door behind her. When Rui locked the door, Hina looked back at her children. Yukina was sleeping soundly again, and amazingly, Hiei was as well. Hina smiled a little as she watch them sleep, they looked so peaceful... as if nothing was wrong in the world... and she couldn't help but feel that way even though it is the last day for her to live in this cruel world. She rested her cheek on her hand as she watch them, the gentle rise and fall of their chests, the tiny movements of the cloth as they breath. Tears stared to collect in her eyes as she remembered that this will be her last day with her babies, but she wiped it away quickly before it can turn into Hirui stones.

Leaning forward, she whispered to her children's sleeping forms, "I love you..."

Once the words left her lips, Hiei shuffled a little in his sleep, and he opened his eyes, staring straight into Hina's, and that small action startled her a little. How it seem like he could understand every word said, how he seem like he knew everything about the world, how cruel it is, how horrible and unfair it is, scared Hina a little, but the fright will never last long. Hina love her children, so much more then her own well being and life, and will always wish for the best for them.

Later in the day, Rui came back to after she finished what she had to do. When she peeked into the hut, Hina was sleeping along with Yukina and Hiei, all with peace on their face. Rui smiled sadly at the reminder of Hina's last day and she sat on a stool beside the bed. After a few seconds, Hina woke and noticed Rui sitting near the bed. A smile grew on her face when she saw her, which left Rui wondering what made her friend smile so widely.

The two maidens stared at each other for a while as an awkward silence evolved around them, one smiling widely while the other stared questioningly. Finally, unable to stand the awkwardness and silence any longer, Rui cleared her throat, "A-ahem... er... Hina?"

"Yes?" Hina relied, smile still in place.

Rui looked from one side of the room to another nervously, "Well... um... why are you staring at me with... that smile?"

"Is there something wrong with it?"

"N- no! It's just that... why are you smiling? I mean, did something happen? There must be a reason why you're smiling so widely..." Rui scampered, not knowing what to say or how to get out of the awkward position.

"Oh? No particular reason."

Rui felt like falling off the stool and crashing onto the wooden floor but refrained herself so she won't disturb the sleeping children. Instead, she sweat dropped with a twitching smile, "Oh...?"

"I'm just smiling because you came. Is that a good enough reason for you?" Hina pouted a little and crossed her arms at her friend's awkwardness.

Rui shook her head, "Ah, well, normally the maidens around here don't smile that often, so I was wondering if anything happened that made you smile," Rui added while resting her cheek on her palm, "Also, your smiles always catches me off guard."

"I here I thought you're already used to my occasional smiles," Hina retorted.

The two friends stared at each other for a while, then they both burst into laughter. _These are one of the many things about Hina that I will miss, _Rui thought to herself while wiping a tear of joy out of her eyes, _Her clumsy bright smile... I will defiantly miss it._ Their laughing ceased when they heard a whimper sound from the bed. Hina wasted no time as she picked up Yukina as she wake from all the laughing. "Sh..." Hina whispered to Yukina, the one who whimpered, "It's alright..." Yukina stared up at her mother as her whimpering ceased, and instead of going back to sleep, she flashed a big, bright, toothless, smile. Hina and Rui stared at the little girl as she smiled, which later turned into laughter once again, joined in by Yukina's baby laugh. When Yukina joined in, Hina and Rui stared in awe, taking in Yukina's pure, gentle, light, innocent laughter, ringing like the bells of spring.

They stared at her laugh for a spell, but soon Yukina's laughter ceased as she stared up at the adults, confused why they stopped laughing so suddenly. Hina gasped in awe, "Oh... I never knew... that we can hear such a... pure, innocent laughter in this ice cold... curse of a home..." tears started to collect in her eyes, "I'm sorry, my little Yukina... for you to be trapped in such a place..." Yukina noticed the tears collecting and she started to cry as well.

Rui noticed the chain of events happening, and patted Hina on the back, "Hina... I know how you feel, but smile okay?" Rui gave a weak smile, despite understanding what her friend meant completely, "Smile for Yukina, okay?"

Hina nodded and wiped away her tears before they can become jewels. She smiled and soothed Yukina, telling her that everything is alright. Soon after, Yukina isn't crying anymore, but still had that disbelieving expression on her face, like she knew something was off, but decided to shrug it off and laugh.

Hina smiled as she listened to Yukina's laughter, "I'm glade I got to hear you laugh, my dear Yukina..." She glance at Rui and they both smiled as they joined in, laughing away their sorrows.

What the two laughing maidens weren't aware was that Hiei, who was still stuck in his bundle of seals and cloth, quietly watching them laugh and cry at the back, from the beginning to the end. At first he was annoyed by the noises they were making, waking him from his comfortable sleep. He thought that if he wanted to, he could have burned down the whole hut down the shut the laughing old hags to shut up.

He was nearing doing so until he heard his sister whimper a few centimeters away from him. He watch quietly as the old hag known as his mother swooped his sister out of bed and cooed over her. _Really, is that all those old hags do?,_ Hiei thought to himself, _cry and_ _coo over little bundles of cloth? _Even though he complained internally, he watched as Yukina stopped whimpering and gave a big smile and pure laugh, which what really through Hiei off guard. He was stupefied by the sound of his sister's laughter, just as Hina and Rui was. He decided that he liked that sound as he listened to Yukina laugh. But when he heard his mother weep over it, he got a little annoyed. _Why weep over such a small thing that's enjoyable? I really don't understand these old hags,_ Hiei complained to himself and snorted. Apparently, Hina and Rui were busy laughing with Yukina to hear it, and Hiei was once again confused by the change of events. _For the first moment, the old hags were laughing, then the next, they were crying. After a while, they were laughing again. Make up your mind old hags! Be happy or sad, but not both!_ Those were the kind of thoughts Hiei was thinking about as he listen to them do whatever they were doing, not like he cared.

Hiei could hear clearly once he was brought to this world, he could understand every word the maidens who helped Hina give birth to him and his sister. He heard everything, from how there were never once in the history of Hyougo a twin was born to how forbidden it was to give birth to a cursed child to how they should get rid of him as soon as possible. He knows that they hate and despise him just from how they called him a cursed child, and he wouldn't be surprised if they tried to kill him right then and there, that is, if they can. Just from how the maidens were talking, he could tell that they were bound to their own rules and would not break them no matter what, so what confused him was that Rui, one of the maidens who helped Hina give birth, hid him inside a pot and used another pot about the same size as him wrapped in the same cloth and seals to replace him and take his fate even though that one small action could cause her own death if the other maidens found out. Though he was surprised and confused, he didn't mind the peace and darkness he got when he was placed inside the pot, and so he got some much needed sleep for a newborn child in there.

Hiei continued to listen the maidens laugh along with his sister, and he enjoyed it. He liked the sounds of the laughter, he noticed, and he felt something stir inside of him, but he shrugged it off and snuggled in his cloth, preparing to go back to sleep. Before he did, he let out a huge yawn which caught the laughing maidens attention. Rui, Hina, and even little Yukina turned and stared at Hiei who was busy yawning, and when he was done, he found three pairs of big eyes staring at him, two pairs were blue and one red. He blinked in response and scowled under the stares, feeling a little uncomfortable. The three staring at him couldn't help but shuffle a giggle, he looked so cute when he scowled, but managed to not burst into laughter again since they were tired from their previous outbursts.

Hina sighed, "I wish I can hear my little Hiei's laughter before this day ends..."

Rui glanced at her friend and sighed along with her friend, "I would like to hear his laughter as well, I wonder how it sounds like...?"

As the two maidens sighed together, both Hiei and Yukina were confused by the sudden change of mood. First they were laughing together, crying together, now they're sighing together? What strange people.

Hina mumbled a little, "So Hiei was awake all this time while we were busy laughing, I wonder why he didn't join us like his sister?"

Rui replied, "Well, guessing from his expression just a moment ago, I'm thinking that he was annoyed and only wanted to go back to sleep."

Hina sighed again, "Who knew I had such a gloomy son?"

"What do you know, here I was surprised that he didn't burst out crying from all the noise we made."

"But it would still be nice if I can hear him laugh once."

Rui tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Hm, I remember one of the stories about cursed children said that they are blood thirsty creatures who would kill just for enjoyment and mercilessly..."

"My son would never be like that! And even if he did kill, I would still love him as much as I do now!"

"Wait... calm down, I'm just trying to imagine how Hiei's laughter would sound with the information we have."

"Oh."

Both maidens stopped their chattering for a while to imagine how Hiei's laughter would sound like from all the information about cursed children they have, but all they could imagine is a baby laughing like an evil mad lunatic, if that made any sense. They sweat dropped at the same time, "I guess that wasn't much of any help."

Hina shrugged, "Oh well, but I know Hiei would never sound that like. He's my son."

"Yes, yes, of course."

"Is that sarcasm I hear?"

"No, no, not at all."

Hina glared suspiciously at Rui who is currently sweat dropping. Rui struggled to change the topic to get out of the awkward atmosphere, "Well, er, how about we try to make Hiei laugh to find out how he sounds like...?"

Hina slapped a fist on to the palm of her other hand, all suspicion cleared away as if it was never there in the first place, "Oh! We could to that!"

Rui sighed and turned to Hiei who was still scowling at them as if they were crazy. Hina nodded towards Rui when Rui glanced at her as all three of them including Yukina near Hiei, who was getting uncomfortable with all the attention. "Tickle tickle tickle!" Hina said while tickling Hiei's cloth. She paused to see if there were any response, but all she got was a deeper scowl. Rui tried next, making a funny face, at least, funny to Yukina when she saw her face. They turned to Hiei to see his response, but this time he had a frown.

This time, both Hina and Rui got closer to Hiei, making shadows cross over their face as they said while tickling his cloth once more, "GUUJI GUUJI GUU!~~~"

This time, Hiei sweat dropped.

Hina and Rui sighed in defeat as they slump back into their seats. "It's hard to make him laugh..." Rui observed.

"Hm..." Hina scratched her chin, "Maybe we're just not funny enough."

Rui shrugged, "I don't know about that... even scary faces don't work on him. Here I thought cursed children might laugh at something scary."

"Don't call my Hiei a cursed child and we can't give up yet... look! Yukina is going to try something!"

"What?"

Both maidens turned to Yukina as she crawled to Hiei and sat on top of him. "Yukina!" Hina gasped, moving to pick her up, but Rui stopped her since she wanted to know what will Yukina do. Yukina and Hiei stared at each other for a little while, then Yukina stretched out and grabbed his cheeks, stretching it out into a thin line. Hina and Rui stared in shock as they watch Yukina play with Hiei's cheeks, moving up and down to side to side, causing Hiei to make funny faces. Even though they could tell Hiei was uncomfortable with Yukina playing with his cheeks, the maidens could help but giggle at the sight.

Hiei scowled even harder as Yukina poke and stretch his cheeks, he felt really uncomfortable under her touch and really wanted to get out of her grasp, but he was unable to due to the seals and cloth wrapped around him. Instead, he tried to use his little hands that could barely more to slap Yukina's hands away, but he failed miserably. Instead of slapping the hands away, his little hands just moved around his face, making the sight all the more cuter.

Hina stopped her giggling to comment on the sight, "Oh, how I am so glad that I was able to see this..."

Rui shook her head slowly, "I know... but Hiei doesn't look like he's enjoying it though. I think you better stop Yukina before Hiei loses his temper."

"I guess I should, come here Yukina."

At her mother's call, Yukina stopped playing with Hiei's cheeks much to his desire and crawled back to her mother's arms.

"That's a good girl," Hina cooed, patting Yukina's mint green hair.

Rui sighed, "But we still didn't get to hear Hiei laugh, is it that hard to make a baby laugh?"

"I don't think so, but I think my little Hiei is a special case."

Rui got up and walked to the door, opening it to take a look outside, and walked back to her seat after a glance, "The sun's still up high, we still have time to try to make Hiei laugh."

Hina sighed, "This is going to be a challenge, but I'm not giving up on my son."

Both of the maidens paused to think of ways to make Hiei laugh. Now that they know that doing what usually babies would laugh at won't work on this special case, they'll have to try something different. Hina glanced at Hiei who is observing them, trying to figure out what they are thinking or planing to do. She sighed at the knowledge that doing something that looked stupid won't work, knowing Hiei, he would probably just think that they're stupid and that's not something to laugh about.

The two maidens were thinking so hard, their brains could have been fried if they didn't sigh in defeat instead. Nothing that came into mind seem to work on Hiei, all they imagine him is just staring at them like their stupid. Sure, when Hina first saw Hiei, he had this grin on his face, which is the only time she ever saw him make something like a smile, but never more. Even though she vowed she loved both of her children, she wished that Hiei would laugh for her like how Yukina did... actually, she shook her head to erase the thought. _On the second thought,_ Hina thought, _imagining Hiei laughing like Yukina would just be creepy, no wait... it might be kind of cute,__ but still, I wish Hiei can smile again before this day ends..._ Hina's chain of thought trailed off as she once again glanced at Hiei._  
_

She sweat dropped, "I guess my little Hiei already thinks we're crazy stupid old hags, Rui."

Rui sighed in reply, "This is hard... I can't think up of anything that might give a tiny bit of chance of making Hiei laugh. Even imagining him laugh is hard."

Both of the maidens paused for a moment to imagine, but quickly shook their head to erase the thought.

Hina giggled, "I'm such a bad mother, all I can imagine Hiei doing if some creepy evil laugh or whatever."

Rui shrugged, "Well, Hiei looks like the kind of person to do that kind of stuff, but we can't judge a book from it's cover. Maybe his laugh would be as pretty as Yukina's."

They paused again to imagine, only to shake their heads.

"No... that doesn't feel right. Why'd you think of that Rui?" Hina said while trying to erase her imagination.

"I know... but..."

"I guess laughing would be too hard to make Hiei do, since there is nothing to laugh about. How about we try to make him smile?"

"That would still be hard, all I can imagine him doing is that grin he made when he first saw you."

"I won't mind seeing him do that again."

"All right..."

Both paused once again to think of something to make Hiei smile, or at least grin. Out of the blue, a squirrel came scurrying into the hut through a small crack. Apparently, it was attracted to the warmth of the hut. The two maidens watched the squirrel scurry around the house for a while while trying to figure out a way to make Hiei do something other than staring, which is something like grinning or smiling. Just as they were about to give up, Hiei grinned his evil little grin, but not at his mother or any of the ice maidens in the hut, but at the squirrel scurrying few meters above him. Hina and Rei felt a bed feeling crawl up their backs as they watch Hiei stare, grinning, at the squirrel that's unaware of the disaster that's going to befall on it.

Before the maidens know it, Hiei escaped his seals and blanket and pounced at the squirrel, burning and ripping it up with his bare hands, blood spraying at his face, and of course, his grin unwavering. Hina and Rei gasped in horror as Hiei finished reducing the squirrel into shreds, and climbing back to the bed, face and hands bloodied and still grinning, as if proud of what he done. Hina shook herself to free herself from the shock and asked Rei to go get some water for her so she can clean up Hiei, which Rei obliged all too happily.

While Rei went to get the water, Hina reached out to pick up Hiei but stopper herself on time, remembering that she can't touch Hiei without the seals, and reached for the abandoned seals and blanket so she can pick Hiei up. Just as she picked Hiei up with a little bit of struggling, Rei came back into the hut with a bucket of water and a towel and handed them over to Hina so she can clean Hiei off. Hina secured Hiei on her lap, with the help of the reluctant Rei, and quickly soaked the towel with water to wipe off the blood on Hiei's face and hands. When she was done with the wiping, both Rei and Hina had to hold Hiei down so she can change his bloodied clothes into clean ones.

It took a while to get things all cleaned up for the ice maidens, since Hiei refused to cooperate with them. The sun started to set by the time they finished, tired to the bone. Rei looked out the window, seeing the orange sunset, and panicked, "Oh no! The sun is setting Hina!'

"It's fine Rei, why are you being so frantic about?" Hina calmly rock Yukina as the tiny ice maiden slept.

"Why are you so calm and emotionless at this time?" Rei couldn't help but raise her voice, eyes tearing up, "Once the sun rises tomorrow, you'll have to receive your punishment! You'll never see another sunrise or your children again!"

Hina closed her eyes and she placed the sleeping Yukina on to the bed, turning to her friend, "I know that-"

"Then why, no, how are you so calm?!"

"Rui, calm down and lesson to me!"

That's when Rui quickly calmed down and shut her mouth close. Hina rarely raise her voice, it's rare to see any ice maiden raise her voice, but Hina never really got angry before, so when she's angry, she's seriously angry.

Hina took a deep breath and continued, "Rui, I know that you're worried about me and all, but please don't over react. I know my time with my children is running short, but right now I'm glade to be alive, here with them and with you. I broke the sacred code and I have to take responsibility myself, it's my fault that you're in a dangerous situation Rui. So I want to spend my time with you guys to the fullest, so I will have no regrets, and so would you." Hina smiled a little.

Rui stared at her lap for a moment before replying, "Okay, I understand were you are going..."

"I'm glad you understand Rui, now cheer up, there's still time left, let's stay awake for the whole night, so we can be together until the last minute, okay?"

Rui looked up and nodded with teary eyes, and hugged Hina, "I promise I will take good care of your children when you leave, I will defiantly make sure you won't feel ashamed of them."

Hina hugged Rui back, "I wouldn't worry too much since I'm leaving them in good hands."

Rui smiled, "Somehow I think I'm the one being reassured even though I'm not the one who will leave tomorrow."

Hina shrugged, "Well, you are the one who will take care of my children, so I wouldn't worry too much."

They stared at each other for a moment, and smiled a warm smile that no other ice maiden would have been able to do with their unfreezing hearts.

They chatted together for the rest of the night, not resting until the first sunlight shine on the floating island.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wa! I'm here and alive! Sorry for the super late update, I was busy with life (aka school). I'm so sorry for the late update, I wrote this chapter a long time ago but never really finished it until now. I hope you readers are still interested in it... and again, I am so sorry!**

* * *

Yukina woke up as she stretch her body in the morning sunlight, yawning, looking around the room. There are little furniture in the house, only two beds, a small table, a makeshift shelf, and two mats along with a few woven baskets. Sitting on one of the mats was Rui, Yukina's guardian, making a woven baskets made of bamboos. Yukina sat up as she rubbed her eyes a little, and yawned again, "Good morning Rui-san..."

"Good morning Yukina, did you sleep well?" Rui replied, looking up from her work as she smiled at the drowsy ice maiden, "Do you remember what day it is today?"

Yukina jumped out of the bed at once, waking up completely, as she remembered, "Yes! It's the day when we go visit Onii-san!"

Rui smiled as she look at Yukina rushed around the house, preparing to go meet her twin brother in the woods. Since Yukina is an ice maiden, she's allowed to live with the other ice maidens in the village, but her twin brother was not so lucky. Her brother, Hiei, as known as a cursed child, a child not meant to be brought into this village. To the ice maidens, it was taboo to give birth to a male, and if they do from affairs with other yokai, they will be sent to death along with the cursed child. Her friend, Hina, gave birth to twins, one female and one male, but since she gave birth to a male, she has broken the taboo and will receive punishment. Rui was chosen by the elder to throw the cursed child off the island, but since that boy was her best friend's son, she couldn't do it and threw a pot instead of the boy without any of the maidens' notice. Rui had been taking care of her children, Yukina and Hiei, ever since Hina died. Since the ice maidens knew that Yukina is alive, she had to live in the village so no one would suspect anything. Rui's life is in danger for keeping a cursed child alive, so she has to be extra careful. Hiei was left to live in the outskirts of the forest in the floating island so he would not be found out by the other maidens, and Rui would visit him daily until he is old enough to live on his own for a few days, and would visit him once a week so the other ice maidens would not suspect a thing.

Today is one of the days in which she will visit Hiei with Yukina.

Yukina never really understood why her twin brother couldn't live with her, but she decided to accept the fact and just be happy that he is still part of her life, so she gets really excited whenever she goes off to visit her brother secretly. She prefers to stay with her brother since the ice village is so frozen and... well, frozen. Sneaking off to see her brother makes it seems like an adventure for her, especially away from that frozen cold place with no feelings.

When the two maidens were ready, they got out of their house with two baskets covered with cloth, making it look like they were prepared to go to the forest to pick some herbs. They walked along the path, nodding to other ice maidens who were walking past in greeting. When they were out of sight of the village and from prying eyes, the two maidens sighed and looked at each other, giggling a little. Another success.

Rui smiled as she watched Yukina skip ahead of her, barely containing the excitement to see her brother. _Yukina really is starting to look more like her mother now_, Rui mused as she watch Yukina happily greeted some birds and animals on the trees. After a hour or so of walking, a wooden hut came into view. If one does not look closely, they wouldn't be able to tell that the hut was there, that's how Hiei's survival was kept secret all these years. When Yukina spotted the hut, she almost couldn't stop herself from blasting into the door, but looked at Rui to see if she can go ahead first. Rui smiled and nodded her head, she always enjoyed seeing the siblings reunite after each week. Yukina smiled brightly and rushed to the door, trying hard to stay civilized. But when she did reach the door successfully, she was met with disappointment. The hut was empty.

Yukina sighed when she was met with a cold empty room, not sign of life in it, pouting. Rui noticed the air of disappointment flowing out of Yukina as she reached the hut, and sighed. _Well, it's not like this is the first time Hiei wasn't home when we came to visit him, _she thought to herself as she walked into the empty room with the disappointed Yukina, who is still currently pouting. Rui took her basket and placed it on to the empty table, with Yukina following her lead. Rui looked around the single-roomed hut, fantasizing how much it looked like the time when Hina was still alive. Memories flowed through Rui's mind as she remembered that day, smiling sadly a little. _So much time had passed Hina, how many __years had it been, around 400? Look how much your children has grown,_ Rui thought._  
_

Yukina walked towards the only bed in the hut, planning to sit on it to wait for her brother to come back from the woods, but noticing the excessive amount of dust in the room. Just then, an idea popped into her mind and turned to the cleaning tools in the hut. Rui noticed Yukina's excitement, already having a guess on what she was planning, but decided to ask her anyway, "What's wrong Yukina?"

"Rui-san," Yukina replied as she reached for the cleaning tools, "don't you think this room is a little dusty?"

"Why, yes, but I guess that should be normal since Hiei probably doesn't bother to keep his room clean."

"Well, don't you think it would be nice to go back into a room nice a clean?"

"Yes..."

"So, I was thinking that if I cleaned this room up for Hiei when he comes back, it would be a nice surprise for him!" Yukina declared, full of sunshine and smiles.

Rui smiled at Yukina's innocence, trying so hard to make her brother proud of her, when, Rui knew in her heart, that Hiei was already proud of her, even though he didn't really show it. Hiei had always been the odd one. After all these years of taking care of him, Rui could never really tell when he was thinking or what he usually do when they are not with him. He's just that mysterious type of guy.

After for about a hour, Hiei hasn't returned to the hut yet and Yukina was making a few finishing touches to her work. The room in the hut was practically sparkling the word clean by the time she was finished. While Yukina cleaned the hut, Rui decided that she would go get some herbs so they have something to take back into the village after the visit. Yukina hummed as she put away some of the new restock of food supplies for Hiei into the big pots. Just as she put the last of the food into the pot, a shadow flew past the only window in the hut and a small 'thump' sound from the doorway. Yukina looked up as the shadow flew past in the corner of her eyesight and a smiled grew on her face. She turned as the wooden door creaked open and greeted the figure that stood by the door, "Welcome home, Hiei!"

Hiei, who's wearing his usual black attire, stood at the door with a surprised look on his face and nodded in greeting to his smiling sister, "Hn." Yukina pouted, unsatisfied by Hiei's typical greeting, "_Welcome home, _Hiei."

"Hn."

Yukina pouted even more, "_Hiei_, can't you at least say 'hello' or 'good morning' to me? We haven't seen each other for a _week_."

Hiei gave Yukina a side glance, "I am well aware of that, but fine. _Good morning_ Yukina."

Yukina smiled in satisfaction, "Good morning Hiei."

Hiei sighed, "This is stupid, why do we need to say 'good morning' or 'hello' every time we meet?"

"Because that's how it works."

"Well that's stupid."

"Anyway," Yukina attempted to change the topic, "did you notice anything different about the hut?"

Hiei glanced around the room, "Hn, it's cleaner," he turned to Yukina's direction and grunted thanks.

Yukina beamed with joy when she heard Hiei gave her a 'thanks', feeling as if she couldn't contain her joy any longer. Hoping that the happiness she's feeling isn't too obvious, she asked a question, "So, did you eat yet?"

"Hn, just now in the woods."

"Oh..."

Silence enveloped the room as Hiei walked up to his bed and sat on top of it. Yukina squirmed in her position as the awkward silence stretched from a few seconds to minutes. Attempting to start a conversation again, she said, "Hiei, tell me what you did this week."

"Again? Why are you so interested in my business?" Hiei asked out of curiosity, though he didn't really mind telling Yukina about what he did.

Yukina shrugged, "Well, life in the village is so boring, everyone bore the same expression everyday, doing the same things, and so on. I want a change from all of that, especially since they expected me to be just like them."

A grin touched Hiei's lips at the response, "If you don't like it, then just make those good-for-nothing people change."

Yukina sighed, shaking her head, "I wished I could do that, but if I do I'll cause Rui-san trouble, and I don't want to do that after how much she did for me." Looking up, she continued, "I wish I could be like you though, Hiei, free to do whatever you want, whenever you want, without being restricted by some sacred rules or what not."

"Hn," Hiei mumbled, adding an action of leaning back onto the bed, hiding his face a little in the process, "If you want to be like me so much, why don't you just stay here then? Or better yet, just leave this stupid island all together."

"Well, that'll still cause Rui-san trouble though," Yukina walked up to a stool and sat on it, "Come on Hiei, tell me what you did."

Hiei grunted, dissatisfied with the response, but sat up anyway and told her what he did. As Hiei explained what he did during the week, Yukina listened intently to every word, drinking them as if her life depends on it. When Hiei finished, Rui came back to the hut with a basket full of herbs, "I'm back, oh, welcome back Hiei."

"Hn."

Yukina jumped out of her stool and ran up to Rui to take the basket from her and set it on the table, "Welcome back Rui-san, Hiei just finished telling another story of his adventures."

"Hm, that's nice, too bad I missed it."

"Hn, it's nothing interesting, I didn't do much this week."

"No, I think it's very interesting Hiei! You get to travel the whole islands so many times and discover new things!"

"But there's nothing else to discover anymore, I've basically discovered everything about this frozen wasteland a decade ago. All I want to do is leave this stupid island. I bet there are fun things to battle out there."

"There you go again, you know if you leave this island you might never be able to come back again, and probably never see Yukina again either."

"Not if I take her with me."

"Hiei! You know it's dangerous out there for ice maidens!"

"Hn, whatever."

"But Rui-san, don't you want to see the world too?"

The conversation went on for a while in that kind of pace, the trio spent their afternoon chatting and debating in the hut, like the other times when they visited. They chatted until the sun started to sink into the trees, casting long shadows and making the sky have a beautiful hue of orange, pink, and red. Rui got up from her seat with the reluctant Yukina. Their time was up, they have to go back to the village to avoid any suspicion.

"Um, good bye Hiei... I'll come back again next week," Yukina said reluctantly.

"Hn."

And the two of them left the warm hut and back into the ice cold town. Yukina shivered.


End file.
